


RX (Medicate)

by RedWolfBlack



Series: Kara/Alex Angst [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bond Mates, Drug Abuse, F/F, G!P Alex, GP!, Girl Penis, Mating, omega!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: Alex slips back into old habits, bringing her to act on her rut.





	RX (Medicate)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought up after I wrote "After Red K". The title of the work is a song by Theory of a Deadman.

_Superman is a hero. But only when his mind is clear, though. He needs that fix like the rest of us. So, he’s got no fear when he saves that bus._

_~ RX(Medicate) -Theory of a Deadman ~_

 

 

Her whole life she was trying to be perfect. Be the perfect daughter. Perfect agent. The perfect Alpha. Yet, she never felt like she was good enough. No matter what Alex did, she wasn’t able to meet her impossible standards. It started in college, taking Adderall to keep awake to study for finals. She remembers being dead for most of Grad school as well, trying to find a better substance to keep her awake. Adderall turned into cocaine. The rush a little better, keeping her going for almost two days one time. Once she was out of school, Alex tried to get off the stuff. It worked for a while when she got recruited by the DEO. J’onn had taken her under his wing, nursing her back to health when he found her in an alley, high enough that she got into a fight for no reason. 

After that incident, J’onn set her up in a room at the DEO so that she could detox. It was one of the most painful experiences in her life, outside from having her rut at the same time Kara was in heat. Her parents were beside themselves when that happened. Being Beta parents to an unruly Alpha and alien Omega was something that Jeremiah and Eliza were unprepared for. After the few days that both cycles ran their course, the parents sat Alex down separately from Kara. They went over ways to keep her Alpha side in check when she was in rut, aside from the pheromone blockers they were going to provide her with. This added to Alex’s inferiority complex. 

Once Kara revealed herself as Supergirl, Alex started binge drinking. She was beside herself with worry over her sister, but the underlying feeling was the disappointment Eliza would have in her for letting Kara reveal herself. After Kara and Alex had their fight, Alex went back to her apartment. She stared at the decanter of bourbon she had. It didn’t take much for her to grab the glass container and consume half of it within the first hour. She blocked off her thoughts, something J’onn trained her to do, since in their line of work, they were bound to fight psychic aliens. If she did this, J’onn wouldn’t be able to hear her from any distance. As much as she appreciated the man, Alex didn’t need him to think she was relapsing. Even though that was exactly what she was doing. 

Sitting there, drinking her feelings away, Alex thought about how pathetic she was being. She should be happy that Kara is embracing who she truly is. The real burst in her bubble was that she was the one that needed saving. No matter how much she protected Kara, it seemed Kara would be the one saving her. Her wolf growled as she thought about that. Being saved by an Omega wasn’t what her genetic code allowed. Alex winced slightly at the thought process. After her talk with her parents, Alex hated that she was an Alpha. She didn’t want to be defined by her genetics, especially since most of the Alphas she had run into were either picking fights or absolute douche bags. Shuddering as her wolf continued to growl, Alex downed the rest of her bourbon. 

 

* * *

 

When Alex took a complete relapse, it was a few months after Kara had become Supergirl. She was working with the DEO to gather the aliens on Earth that were causing chaos. After one specific alien incident, Alex was on the edge. She could feel her rut coming on and being around Kara was not helping her. The Omega’s scent was enticing, and if Alex wasn’t careful, she would trigger Kara’s heat. Before leaving work that night, Alex let J’onn know that she was going to be out from work for the next week, unless something was absolutely urgent, not to contact her. He merely nodded, face stoic as always. 

On the way back to her apartment, Alex could feel her skin starting to heat up and itch, that burning ache hitting her lower stomach. The weirdest sensation, always making her want to throw up, was her length getting large and hard in her pants. Twitching, Alex pulled over for a moment. She was sure alcohol would work to keep her mind numb and avoid going near any unsuspecting Omega, but she knew she needed something stronger. Trying to remember a good place to go find what she was looking for, Alex started driving on auto-pilot. This wasn’t the first time she had scored in National City.

Making her way to the “darker” side of the city, Alex pulled up beside an abandoned warehouse. This was the right place, she reminded herself as she stepped off her motorcycle. There wasn’t much to the building, as it was crumbling away in some sections. Why the city hadn’t demolished it, Alex couldn’t explain. She walked into the large open space, scanning the area looking for the familiar streak of platinum blonde hair. When she found her, Alex approached Livewire.

“Well, Hellloooo, Danvers,” Livewire said with a grin. She was twirling a vial of white in between her fingers, “What do I owe this pleasure after so long?”

“Same price?” Alex deadpanned, not wanting to get caught up in pleasantries. Her rut was hitting her hard.  
Livewire frowned, nodding. The nod caused her to get a whiff of pheromones dripping off of Alex. The colour in her eyes melted away to black as her pupils dilated. “Whoa… Can see why you are in a hurry,” she muttered as she fumbled with the vial in her hand.

“Yeah, well… same price?” Alex growled out, her patience wearing thin. The smell from the Omega was appealing but she didn’t want that. Never sleep with her dealer. Something Alex learned in college, which helped with her ignoring the growing of her rut.

“Same price,” Livewire said, her voice a little shaky. She gave Alex a once over, eyes getting glued to the bulge in Alex’s pants, before handing her the vial. Alex quickly handed Livewire the money, before sprinting back to her bike. 

Alex held her breath for most of the ride back to her apartment. Smells were amplified, causing her to catch the scent of any Alpha, Beta, and Omega she passed them. She noticed some Alphas turn in her direction, the mated ones baring their teeth at her retreating bike. Speeding up, Alex made it to her apartment in under ten minutes. She parked her bike and jumped up the steps back to the safety of her home. The vial of cocaine was gripped tightly in her hand as she walked in. She glanced around, listening carefully, just in case Kara had decided not to stay away. She shuddered at the thought of Kara coming around her alone.

The first time they had cycled together, Alex nearly broke down the door to get to Kara, and Kara was so scared of her, but needy. It took both her parents and Clark to get her from the open door and back into her room. Alex was shaking so hard after what she had done, she couldn’t look at Kara for almost a month. 

The memory brought a fresh flood of hormones to Alex’s center, her senses sniffing out anything that still smelled like the Omega. Alex stopped herself, knowing that she would just go out the door and hunt Kara down. She didn’t understand her wolf’s fascination with Kara, but it always insisted on trying to sniff the girl out. Grinding her teeth, Alex hunted down a flat surface, emptying out the contents of the vial. She pulled out on of her business cards to even it out, making neat little lines. They always had to be perfect, so that her hyperactive, stoned mind wouldn’t get too OCD about the length and spacing. If anything, Alex was practiced in how she took her lines.

The first one hit her enough that she could ignore the tingling in her abdomen, but it wasn’t enough to stop her from leaving the apartment. The second line, that was the one that helped her stay in place. Since it had been a while, Alex felt like she was floating, the high quickly clouding her mind of any worry or rut induced mania. That was how Alex spent her rut, stoned to the point of being able to numb the feeling of finding someone to mate. Her body was still burning up, but what little friction she could provide herself was easing the pressure in her member.

 

* * *

 

It was a few days later when Alex walked back into work. Her eyes were sullen, bloodshot from being awake, and exhausted from her rut. When J’onn locked eyes on her, she braced herself to block him trying to read her thoughts. He mulled over this momentarily before approaching her.

“Rough week?” His tone was close to being joking, but it remained serious.

“Did Kara go into heat?” Alex asked, diverting the conversation the best that she could. Even though thinking about triggering Kara’s heat made her wolf howl in need.  
“From what I understand, she was just worried about you, but knew that she couldn’t be near you. For being Supergirl, she seemed pretty terrified of you,” J’onn said softly, concern was now lacing his voice.

Alex averted her eyes, shame filling them. She felt the soft weight of another vial in her jacket pocket. She had stopped to see Livewire before coming to work. It was brief, but the dealer had given her ‘fuck me’ eyes. Alex shuddered internally. Before Alex could answer J’onn’s questioning gaze, she was enveloped in a bear hug, courtesy of Kara. The Omega was wafting her in waves of calm and delicious. Alex had to chastise herself for the delicious part.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, pulling away from Alex a little to look into her eyes. Blue was staring deeply into brown, there was a little bit of fear, but the worry overwhelmed it.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex muttered and buried her nose right next to Kara’s scent gland. 

J’onn cleared his throat before leaving the two be. He was worried about Alex. He hadn’t seen her in that shape since she had to detox. He tried to keep the worry from his mind, but made sure to keep an eye on Alex.

Kara relaxed into the hug, her Omega calming a little since being terrified of the Alpha. She nosed the top of Alex’s head. She breathed slowly, noting the new smell that she had never noticed before. It smelt dusty, but sweet. There was bourbon mixed in with the strange new smell, but she focused on the natural scent that Alex gave off.

Alex felt that familiar pull in her stomach, she realized that her nose had been buried in Kara’s neck for five minutes now. She pulled away abruptly so that Kara wouldn’t feel her harden against her. She smiled weakly at Kara, the worried look the girl was giving her made her hate herself for what she was about to do. 

“I’ll be back in a sec, just gotta use the restroom,” Alex mumbled before running off to the restroom in her lab. She let out a deep sigh of relief, feeling safe in the all too familiar area. She slipped into the restroom, shaking as she pulled the vial out of her pocket. Taking care not to make too much noise, too many super hearing people in the vicinity, Alex poured herself a line. Immediately inhaling it, she felt the all too good floating feeling hit her mind. If she were to take more, she would be in overactive mode, going through all her medical journals and various other information to absorb it more. Placing the vial on her person securely, Alex exited the restroom. She breathed a sigh, noticing that neither Kara nor J’onn had decided to follow her. 

Alex took up shop at her desk, nothing too important had happened to pull her away. She pulled out the journal she had from her father. It documented the Alpha anatomy and how their pheromones effect the brain during a rut. She got comfortable enough in her desk as she poured over the notes. It was something she had read numerous times, but she felt like she might have missed something. Her parents were always discouraging her from getting anywhere near Kara when either of them was going through a cycle, but she just assumed it was because they were legally sisters. The pull Alex felt towards Kara was unbearable at times, even when she wasn’t in rut or smelling Kara going into heat. 

As she went through the pages of Jeremiah’s medical journal, this being one of the first times she had read it fully before getting frustrated, she noticed a section about bond mates. She stopped reading for a second, blinking carefully at the words that her father had written.

 

_Although it is rare, bond mates seem to still pop up in our time. The main sign of this, is the Alpha is unable to stay away from the Omega. They are extremely protective of them even without being mated. When both are in sync with their cycles, the draw is even more intense to the point that the Alpha will try harder to get to their mate. From what I have seen between Alex and Kara, they seem to be bond mates. When Alex looked at Kara when Clark brought her to us, something changed in my daughter. Eliza and I both believed that if we were to deter them from their urges, that it would keep them safer. I was wrong. When Alex went to college, Kara seemed to be in more of a slump than normal. Alex, from the phone calls we had with her, seemed to be on edge and agitated with everything. When she came back for vacations and breaks, their moods improved immensely. Thought, Alex still seemed to be on the edge. I have yet to figure out if it was from her Alpha status or stress from school. I now believe that Eliza and I were wrong to scare Alex away from Kara._

 

Alex teared up at the words her father had written. It was comforting to know that he felt bad for making her fear being near Kara, but she knew that the fear she had about being an Alpha was justified. She breathed deeply, trying to stop the tears from falling. Shaking slightly, she closed the journal and walked back to the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, Alex pulled the vial out again. She twiddled it between her fingers before doing another line. She sighed as the numbness took over again. 

Her phone went off, startling Alex from getting more comfortable in her high. She fumbled with it, seeing that it was a text from J’onn. Apparently there was an emergency, and Kara had already flown off to deal with it. He was waiting for her in their DEO sanctioned vehicle. She headed to the SUV, making sure she wasn’t looking as high as she felt. Sitting in the vehicle next to J’onn, Alex focused her thoughts on what she had read. She knew the man was probably reading her mind. He had a concentration on his face that was a tell-tale sign. 

“Reading your father’s journals?” J’onn asked as he drove to where the disturbance was. 

“You know, its not nice to read people’s thoughts,” Alex mumbled, crossing her arms.

“Hard not to when they are being broadcast loud and clear. Did it help?”

“A little bit...”

“I’m sure they were doing it for yours and Kara’s safety,” J’onn replied.

“I guess… It just explains so much… I just don’t want Kara to feel obligated to do something about it,” Alex commented.

“Well… When I knew your father, he seemed to regret his decision. He told me that he wanted you to both have a life as normal as possible and not be bound by your genes. Do the dating thing with other people.”

“Makes sense.”

“Talk to her about it? That might help,” J’onn said as they pulled up to see a very proud Kara standing next to an alien fugitive that was tied up with some rebar. 

Alex nodded silently, not wanting to continue the conversation around Kara. She walked over to Kara, sniffing carefully before approaching. She made sure Kara wasn’t badly injured, as if that would happen, but she took the care to do so. It was probably the Alpha in her being too overprotective.

Kara was bouncing on the balls of her feet, proud of herself for dispatching the alien before things could get too crazy. She smiled as Alex inspected her, resisting the urge to hug her sister. She had been distressed when Alex wouldn’t let her see her for the past week. She knew Alex had gone into a rut and her Omega was howling to be there to help. There was something else she was picking up on. Alex seemed stressed. It was like she had reverted back to how she was in college. Kara blinked before staring into Alex’s eyes.

Alex nodded to herself after confirming that Kara was alright. She looked to see that Kara was staring at her. The focus on her eyes. Taken aback at the intensity, Alex cleared her throat. She abruptly turned, heading back to the SUV. She tried to move fast enough, but damn Kryptonian speed. She felt Kara’s fingers wrap around her wrist, and then something in her snapped. Maybe it had been the years of ignoring the call to Kara. Maybe it was her Alpha rioting over not being the literal strong one. Maybe it was because the cocaine was coursing through her veins. But Alex was able to, as gently as she could, rip her wrist from Kara and push her away. She was surprised when Kara stumbled back a few feet. She was sure Kara hadn’t just let her do that. Alex felt that Kara was still in high alert mode, meaning she shouldn’t have been able to move the Omega at all.

Looking from her hands back to Kara, Alex saw the hurt in Kara’s eyes. Yet, she was just as stunned as Alex was. J’onn turned to look at the pair, the surrounding vicinity being engulfed in Alpha rage. The other agents with them, mainly betas, stopped what they were doing. The pheromones causing them to tense up. Alex’s eyes were burning with energy as she felt a growl erupt from her throat. The betas let out soft yips of fear, not sure what had angered the already scary Alpha. J’onn was completely fine. His species never bred like most. As for Kara, she was not fairing as well. She was fighting the urge to submit, but she was trembling as the growl came from Alex. She let out a soft whimper and approached Alex with her neck slightly showing. The whimper pulled Alex from her aggressive state.

Alex blinked, the Alpha haze releasing its hold on her, which had also burned the rest of the drugs from her system. She looked at Kara, practically presenting herself to Alex and the cowering Betas holding the alien. She glanced at J’onn, but as usual his face was blank. His eyes holding confusion and worry if she really looked. Alex turned back to Kara, “I am so sorry!”

“Are you okay, Alex?” Kara whimpered softly, trying to get closer.

“You need to stay back, Kara,” Alex yelped, holding her hand out in front of her. She turned to the SUV, running to it and driving off in a second. 

 

* * *

 

Alex was sitting in her apartment, her head spinning. There were many times when she was younger, that she was fine with being an Alpha. She felt strong, that she was worth something. And then Kara had come along, and her parents decided it was better to make her fear being an Alpha. She was shaking at her reaction to Kara grabbing her arm. She was staring at her phone blankly. It had a number of messages and missed calls from her sister. Alex felt numb, but not the kind that she wish she was feeling. The vial of cocaine was resting in her lap. There was half the contents left, sitting there, mocking her. She picked it up between her thumb and forefinger. In her mind, it wasn’t enough. She picked up her phone, ignoring the texts from Kara and finding Livewire’s number. She texted the meta-human dealer. It would only take her a second to get there anyways. 

The lights that she had on in her apartment flickered. One of the bulbs bursting from the overload. Alex rolled her eyes. Livewire zapped in, smiling widely. This wasn’t the first time that Alex had made a house call. Most of the times they ended up in bed together, and Livewire was not disliking this idea.

“Been a while, Danvers,” Livewire quipped. She felt a wave of aggression hit her. She whimpered softly, reacting like Kara had before. 

“Can we just get this over with?” Alex grumbled.

“Depends on if this is a booty call or a deal?”

“You know its just for the deal. Booty calls area is a no go now.”

Livewire sighed, pulling out a single vial from her pocket. Alex looked at it hungrily. Handing Alex the vial, she got close, trying to calm the agitated Alpha. She rubbed her nose against Alex’s throat. “Wanna do a line with me then before I go?” Livewire mumbled against Alex’s skin. She felt the shiver run through the Alpha. Alex looked down at Livewire awkwardly, her neck strained. When their eyes met, Livewire noticed that the soft brown in Alex’s eyes were almost consumed by black. She could smell that Alex was responding to her, and not just in the addict way either.

“Just one line,” Alex confirmed, trying to sound in control. Her dick controlled her in these moments.

Livewire grinned as she pulled out two more vials. She handed one of them to Alex, the other woman giving her a look. Livewire shrugged, Alex was one of her better customers, never being away for too long. The duo headed to the living room. 

In the week that she had been using again, Alex’s near perfect state of an apartment had become littered with bourbon containers, beer cans, and a few boxes of pizza. As they sat on the couch, Alex had to shove some dirty clothes aside for Livewire to sit comfortably. Alex watched as Livewire got the lines ready. She was shaking slightly, aching to not have to deal with anything for a while. Livewire finished and offered Alex the first go. Once she had taken hers, Livewire sank into the couch a little bit. She knew that Alex was on the verge of giving in. 

Alex knew what Livewire was doing, trying to get her inhibitions to leave her so that they could sleep together. She wasn’t really surprised by it. What did though, was she wanted to fall into bed with Livewire. It had been a while since she had any release and her rut was over. No worried of accidentally mating and knocking Livewire up. She never knotted when they had slept together previously. Plus, she was starting to get hard. 

There were a few moments of silence before heavy breathing and moaning filled Alex’s apartment. Alex was in an aggressive mood and Livewire was willing to give. They spent the rest of the night tangled up together in the sheets, doing line after line when the numbness started to fade.

 

* * *

 

It was the Monday of work when Alex saw Kara again. There was no Supergirl issue, but J’onn had told Alex that Kara seemed off and in the hormone way. Alex bristled at the thought of any other Alpha trying to take  _her_ Omega. It also didn’t help that she was under the influence, her Alpha pheromones going out of whack. Alex walked away from J’onn in a rage. This was the second time at work she had caused any Betas around her to cower. She got on her bike, driving to Catco as well as breaking a lot of laws.

When she entered the building, a strong looking Alpha security guard came up to her. He tried to stop her from going upstairs to find Kara. He made a comment about her being a jealous ex and if the Omega didn’t want to see her, she didn’t have to. All of this was reasonable, but in Alex’s misfiring brain, she thought the Alpha wanted Kara for himself. Alex let out a snarl before shoving her way past the guard. He was about to chase after her, but she punched him in the face. After getting upstairs, it was a different story.

Alex could smell Kara’s scent clinging to the air. There were a few Alphas around eyeing her up. Alex seethed, but was able to get her mind back on track from wanting to murder them. She marched through the bullpen, catching a whiff of Kara rather close to another Alpha. She knew that Kara spent time around Winn, but this was a new smell. Why did Kara not tell her that Cat was an Alpha? Her wolf snarled loudly with her. She needed to calm down, the logical fighting back to the surface. Speaking of Winn, she heard him grumble behind her.

“You might as well just piss on the doorstep, this place is going to smell like you for weeks,” his voice hit her ears, and she whipped around. Winn’s eyes widened. He was normally skiddish around Alex, but that was because she was intimidating on a good day. He had never seen her be almost completely taken over by her Alpha side.

“Why didn’t you tell me Cat was an Alpha?” Alex growled out at Winn. He shrunk in his chair a little bit. Alex didn’t even look at him, her eyes glued to Cat’s office as she watched Kara talk to her boss. 

“It never came up in conversation. What is up with you?”

Before Alex could stop herself, she said one word before entering the office. “Bond.”

When Alex entered the office two things happened. The first was Cat glancing up at her, scowling. The second was the very soft moan coming from Kara. Cat looked at Kara, not sure why the girl had done that. She turned back to Alex when Kara revealed nothing. 

“Keira,” Cat addressed Kara, “Didn’t I tell you no more visits from family when you are at work, unless they are bringing you lunch? Your sister doesn’t seem to have any food with her.”

“I… Ms. Grant…” Kara started stammering, not knowing what to say since she could take a guess as to why Alex was there.

“You really can’t smell it on her?” Alex let out with a growl laced sarcasm.

Cat took a moment to smell the air before looking at Kara startled. “For someone of your intelligence, your kindness makes you stupid, Keira.” That comment gained a snarl from Alex.

“But Ms.Grant, I would be out for a week… I didn’t want to be gone for so long….” Kara said, resisting the urge to hide behind something. There were two Alphas in the same room as her while she was starting her heat. Jeremiah and Eliza, along with her parents, had told her that Alphas would tear each other apart if they were around an unmated Omega. 

“Well, you do have some vacation time saved up, might as well use it. Don’t come to work like this again, I now have to hire a clean crew to disinfect this entire building because of your stupid Alpha,” Cat ground out the last part. Alex glared back as Kara stared blankly at Cat. She didn’t get what the woman meant by her Alpha. Sure, Alex was her Alpha because they were sisters, but the tone in her voice implied something else. “Now go, come back when you are feeling better.”

Alex walked over to Kara and walked her out of the building. Kara was stunned by the death grip that Alex had on her. She could also smell that dusty scent, gently creeping into her nose. There was also a little bit of static in Alex’s clothes that seemed different as well. If the neediness was anything, Kara knew that as much as she tried, she wouldn’t get the answers she wanted this week.

 

* * *

 

Kara was thrust into her apartment by Alex. She shivered as she watched the Alpha shut the door roughly. She thought it was going to come off its hinges.  When Alex turned, Kara inhaled sharply. Alex’s eyes were almost black, teeth showing slightly, and her chest was heaving. She leaned against the door, hyper focused on Kara. Alex could see the Omega shivering and looking at her hungrily. Alex made to move forward, but she stopped when she heard Kara let out a whine.

“We shouldn’t do this, Alex,” Kara said softly. Her scent was wafting over Alex, making her think even less clearly than normal.

“Kara,” her name came from Alex's mouth roughly, like she was trying not to tear into her little sister. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t stay away from you anymore… Mom and dad were wrong… They lied so that we could have a chance at seeing other people. But we… we are supposed to do this...”

“Alex...” Kara felt the pull to the Alpha, but she stopped, smelling that little difference in Alex’s scent. Then she registered fully the events that happened before they got to her apartment. “There’s something different about you. You’re acting like you were in college. Your scent is dusty…”

In a bit of a flurry, Alex moved to Kara and crashed their lips together. She didn’t want to think about Kara finding out about her drug abuse. Sweet Kara with her optimism. Kara that was currently filling her nostrils with scent of her heat. A heat that Alex would finally be able to help her through. While she was kissing Kara, Alex felt herself harden. She pressed against Kara for a little relief. Her senses got hazed by the overpowering need that Kara was emitting. 

Kara was startled by Alex’s kiss, yet she leaned into it, keeping their lips locked together. She grabbed at Alex’s shirt, whining as she felt the bulge rubbed against her center. She tugged gently on the button of Alex’s pants, using the palm of her hand to rub the length through the rough material. Alex let out a groan, whatever blood was still reaching her brain went away at that point. Her focus locked onto Kara. She let out a growl, lifting Kara up easily. Thankfully, this time it was because was letting herself be moved. 

Alex maneuvered them into Kara’s bedroom. Her mind was on fire, less the fact from drugs or hormones. It was because she truly loved Kara and was now able to act on that love. If she didn’t love Kara, Alex would have tried harder to stay away. At some point the other night, while she was deep inside Livewire, Alex’s clouded brain decided that what Jeremiah had written was the final straw to push her towards Kara. The first was relapsing. There had been many times over her breaks from school that Alex would come home, high to the sky, and she would look at Kara hungrily. All that did was add to the normal aggression that Alex had with keeping her feelings to herself. That was probably what Kara had noticed in her mood change. A soft whine pulled Alex from her thoughts.

Kara was beneath her. Apparently while Alex had been deep in thought, she had pushed Kara down onto the bed. Kara was looking up at her, their noses almost touching. Alex blinked slightly, registering that she was in control of the situation. Kara let out another soft whine, pressing her lips to Alex’s. Alex felt Kara shaking beneath her, her skin sweating from her heat. 

“Alex… hot… no clothes,” Kara moaned out after a heavy brush to her center. Alex nodded, moving off of Kara. 

Kara was weaker than normal, her heat dulling her powers. She shed her clothes as quickly as possible. Her eyes wandered over to Alex who was blushing and staring at her. The Alpha had taken off most of her clothes other than her sports bra and briefs. She inhaled sharply at the sight of Alex’s bulge. The fabric was outlining Alex’s length, yet her tip was just peeking out of from the waistband. Feeling a flood of arousal hit her, Kara made grabbing hands at Alex. The Alpha chuckled softly, making her way to the bed.

There was one part of her mind that was still intact, not consumed by heat scent and drugs, that had Alex stop for a moment. “You want this right? Even through the heat of your fog, you want it to be me?”

“I’ve always wanted it to be you,” Kara said softly through the haze in her senses. She put her hands on Alex’s cheeks, stroking the skin their gently. She leaned up, kissing Alex softly. Alex melted into the feeling. It wasn’t like they were trying to force their tongues into the other’s throat. Pressing closer, Alex felt the wetness from Kara hit her center. The heat soaking straight to her sensitive cock. Alex inhaled sharply, biting Kara’s lip in the aftermath. Kara pawed at bulge, sighing at the feeling.

Alex let out a soft growl, “If you don’t do something soon...” She really couldn’t think of a threat. But the implied one that Kara thought of while scrambling to pull Alex’s briefs off seemed to help. She shivered once she was free of the constraint. Soft hands were wrapped around her, one on the shaft, the other playing with her tip. Pre-cum was coating the soft fingers massaging around. Alex looked down to see Kara looking up at her, blue eyes shining and wanting. She let out an animal-like growl before pushing Kara down. 

Alex pressed her tip eagerly against Kara’s folds, moaning at how wet the Omega was. She let out a low growl when Kara touched her stomach, nails raking along abs. Gripping the sheets by Kara’s head, Alex moved her lips along Kara’s jawline, kissing a line down to her shoulder. She licked the area of muscle that produced the most heat scent. Kara wiggled underneath her, hips canting upwards as she tried to get friction between her. It caused Alex’s tip to slip through her folds, nudging her clit. Kara let out another moan, hips working harder. Alex held her hips down easily, gently biting where she had previously licking. 

“A-Alex, I-I need y-you… Please,” Kara whined loudly. 

“Soon...” Alex groaned softly into Kara’s neck. 

Alex knew foreplay was not the way to go. Kara was wetting her cock from just rubbing against her. After a certain rub against the underside, Alex let out a moan. She kept Kara’s hips in place the best she could, trying to aim herself into Kara without the help of her hand. After one missed attempt, which was followed up by a needy growl from Kara, Alex was able to slip the first inch in Kara. She let out a loud growl, while Kara whined along with her. Kara’s hips were stilled as she waited for more. Alex was above her, trembling.

Alex was shaking because her brain was now filled with so much Alpha hormones, that the cocaine had been burned out from her system. She and Kara were creating a small furnace around them. Staring down at Kara, she was unable to believe that she was inside Kara. Helping Kara through her heat. It was something that picked off her being the perfect Alpha. She always wanted to be that for Kara. Alex pushed into Kara more, loving the tightness she felt. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alex’s Alpha mourned the ease of which Kara took her. Her Alpha’s pride was hurt that it wasn’t its bond mate’s first. Shaking that thought away, Alex focused on Kara’s soft moaning and sharp inhales. 

The wet heat was constricting around Alex as she bottomed out in Kara. She waited a moment, since Kara wasn’t breathing fully. She puffed up in pride at that thought. Leaning down, Alex licked at Kara’s neck, her nose pressing against the Omega’s pulse point. 

“Let me know when I can move, babygirl,” Alex muttered.

“Please...” Came the soft moan. 

Alex pulled back before pushing back into Kara. She tried to get a steady pace up before she felt Kara tighten around her. Alex yelped softly, not used to the extra strength had behind her orgasm. Kara was moaning so loudly, she was sure her neighbors would hate her. Her eyes started to burn slightly, heating up with her powers. 

Alex was nose deep in Kara’s neck when she felt the air around her fizzle a little. She looked up to see Kara’s eyes glowing. Thinking as quickly as she could, Alex gave an extra rough thrust and kissed Kara deeply. The second orgasm washed over Kara and her eyes returned to their natural blue. She shivered under Alex, her body wanting more. The thrusts from Alex were starting to get more shallow. A large bulb was trying to desperately fit inside of her.

Alex was growling low again. Her hips thrusting in a jerky motion to try and fit her knot into Kara. Her attempts didn’t yield much until she felt Kara release a little of her death grip. Alex was now able to pull out further, giving more force to her thrusts. After a few more, Alex’s knot slipped into Kara. Alex leaned forward against Kara, thrusting the best she could. The knot was keeping them together. Kara yelped softly against Alex every time the Alpha moved. Her heat was clouding her mind as she felt another orgasm crash around her. She was in a happy white light for a moment when she was brought back at the feeling of Alex releasing in her. 

Alex was trembling above Kara. The Omega’s last orgasm was fantastic. She felt herself start cumming, loving the idea of Kara and her having pups. Her brain was not able to keep up with all her thoughts, so she moved herself and Kara carefully to a spooning position. She kissed along Kara’s shoulder soothingly. She kissed the place where her mating mark would eventually go, feeling pride as she felt Kara wiggle against her. It would take some time for Kara’s heat to end, and Alex was going to be there until the end.

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Alex was helping Kara in the shower. She had bruised the girl of steel, leaving some harsh bite marks. Apparently while in heat, Kara was as soft as cookie dough. She was currently cleaning Kara’s thighs from any cum that was dripping from within her. Kara was blushing intensely under the hot water, watching Alex carefully. There had been a moment during her heat that she remembered not feeling Alex next to her. It was strange for an alpha to do that, but Alex wasn’t like normal Alphas, she was able to control herself better than most. The last three days had been the first time Kara had seen Alex lose control. 

It seemed that Alex was getting back in control. In reality, she was getting withdraws to the point she wasn’t able to hold herself up anymore, she was trembling so much. It didn’t help that the amount of sex she and Kara had, dissipated the residual chemicals pulsing in her veins. So, she had contacted Livewire to make a quick stop by and supply her again. When the other Omega had gotten there, she held her nose up to stop herself from smelling the mating that was going on. She looked Alex up and down before rolling her eyes and leaving. Alex had gotten three vials from her.

Alex focused on cleaning Kara. When she was done, she placed a soft kiss to Kara’s lips. Kara leaned into the kiss, sighing happily. Alex turned after a moment and cleaned herself off. Behind her, Kara was looking at some of the scars the alpha had obtained over the years she had been with the DEO. There was one that was long and thin. It reached from her shoulder to the middle of her right set of ribs. About halfway down the scar, it forked off to the middle of Alex’s spine. Kara reached out and gently touched it. She felt like she should know where that scar had come from, but it was fuzzy in her mind. 

Alex turned at Kara’s touch, realizing where she was touching. She watched Kara’s expression change from sadness to confusion. Confused herself, Alex tilted her head. “Do you not remember how I got that?” She asked.

“It’s fuzzy,” Kara said, slightly worried it was something she had done to Alex.

“It’s from the first time out heats synced up.”

“What? I thought Eliza and Jeremiah kept you away from me?”

“They did, but they needed your cousin’s help. Mom and dad couldn’t pull me away from you. They had me pinned to your bedroom floor. You were pretty deep into the throes of your heat,” Alex chuckled softly, “You were whining for me and I nearly broke dad’s arm when I threw him off of me. Mom was pretty safe because I knew it would be worse for her if she got hurt. When I was able to get away from mom, Clark stood in my way.” Kara remembered her cousin showing up, but now she knew why. “Anyways, my brain was so fucking full of hormones and your scent that I thought I could take on Superman. I was being so aggressive, and apparently I actually hurt him. Clark threw me into my bedroom. The damage was a couple of shattered ribs, needing to get metal robs in that area, and dislocated my shoulder.”

Kara just stared at Alex. She couldn’t believe that Kal-el would harm someone close to her, yet she understood the situation. Alex being that aggressive and hurting her parents was a situation for Superman to handle. She wondered why she couldn’t remember the event, but she was sure it was connected to being in heat at the time. She watched Alex grab their towels, feeling the fluffy warmth of hers when Alex wrapped it around her. 

Alex adjusted her towel as she gave Kara a quick kiss on the nose. She looked at her phone, seeing a few messages from Livewire and a string from J’onn. She filed the ones from Livewire away for later. She looked through the texts from J’onn. They were mainly trying to see if she was fine after storming out of the DEO. He hadn’t heard from her by the second day, but she read a text from later that evening. She chuckled at the text

 

_Never mind. I heard and smelt it when I came to check on Kara and you._

 

Alex chuckled and said she would be back at work in the morning and to not send the cavalry. She turned to Kara, who was getting dressed. Kara was slipping into pajamas, her body still aching from the past few days. She shivered a little as she curled up in the bed, needing Alex’s familiar warmth. Alex noticed the shiver, getting into bed with Kara after getting dressed herself. Hopefully, no one needed Supergirl that night.

 

* * *

 

Alex was woken up by Kara moving rapidly out of the bed. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them as she watched Kara get into her super suit. The look on her face was distressed and she threw Alex’s DEO clothes at her. “I’m gonna have to fly you to where we have to go, but you need to stay a safe distance away once we land,” Kara said.

Alex’s stomach dropped. She hated the idea of flying. When they were younger, Alex loved when Kara would sneak them out of the house. She stopped liking it when she came home from college once. Alex was so coked out that she fell from Kara’s hold. It scarred her from ever being okay with flying again. Quickly, she got dressed, making sure she had all her weapons and gear. Kara walked over to her and scooped her up bridal style.

Kara could hear Alex’s heart beating out of her chest as she lifted off from the balcony. She sped through the sky. She was worried about what was going on in downtown National City. She had heard the rise of static in the distance, so she knew it was Livewire. From what Kara knew, after the incident with Cat, Livewire was just dealing drugs to keep her life a little stable. She was purely curious what had caused the woman to snap again. 

As they flew through downtown, there was a portion of the are that was completely dark. A barrier surrounded the area, consisting of DEO and police. Kara saw J’onn on close to on the barricades on the ground. She set Alex down beside him, giving her a quick kiss before flying into the dark zone. Alex blushed deeply as she watched Kara fly off. She turned to J’onn and he was smirking at her.

“I heard from Winn that you stormed into CatCo and removed Kara from the premises,” J’onn said, humor laced his voice.

“I was just trying to keep Kara safe,” Alex mumbled as her cheeks got hotter.

“So long as everything is at peace now.”

“It is.”

A moment later, Kara was being blown back into one of the buildings. She crashed through on the other side, standing up from the rubble of it. She looked around, floating up a little bit before she saw the lights around her flicker. Livewire zapped in front of her, eyes sparking every so often. The woman seemed to have a new found vendetta if she was going at it this hard. Kara looked at Livewire, a little confused. They hadn’t made any quips at each other, just went straight to the fighting. Kara’s nose tickled with the scent of static. She frowned since it seemed familiar. It wasn’t Livewire’s normal scent, something was mixed into it.

“What is wrong with you?” Kara asked as she dodge a new flurry of electricity.

“You really couldn’t smell me on her?” Livewire snapped. “I’m not surprised, she always hides it under all that bourbon she drinks. And the drugs.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kara sped forward and grabbed Livewire by the collar of her shirt. 

“Your DEO agent friend. Danvers. You should be able to know who I am talking about, you two reek of each other.” The look on Livewire’s face was both hurt and smug.

Kara stopped flying for a moment, blinking as she registered the smell that mingled with Livewire. It was Alex’s scent. She frowned, there was the dusty smell as well clinging to the other Omega. “Why are you dusty?”

“Dusty?” Livewire asked, eyes squinting. She thought about it for a second, then she realized what it was. “Oh, you’ve never smelt cocaine before, Supergirl? Wow, you really are a goodie two shoes.”

“Cocaine?” Kara blinked at the statement. Alex was smelling a little dusty like how Livewire smelled right now. “Alex...”

“There it clicks. Good to know the Girl of Steel has brains. She been acting different to you? More Alpha, less prudish Alex?” Livewire was sneering now as she felt Kara bring them to the ground. She brushed herself off once the grip around her neckline was released.

Before Kara could respond, Alex and the rest of the DEO agents showed up. Alex’s eyes went wide when she saw Livewire, looking smug and slightly proud of herself. The alpha in her growled loudly, but Alex remained silent. Kara was looking at Alex, concerned and hurt. She moved towards Alex but was jolted to the side, Livewire being the cause. Alex rushed forward but was smacked back as well. She groaned when she felt the metal in her body creak.

“Was I not good enough to mate?!” Livewire screamed, “Not Super enough for you?”

Alex got up carefully, breathing out in slight pain. She remembered how Livewire was, but she had hoped the drugs had mellowed the woman out. “That’s not what it was and you know it!” Alex snarled as she approached Livewire. She saw Kara laying in a pile of rubble from when Livewire attacked her. She let out a growl before launching herself at Livewire.

Livewire was caught off guard when she tumbled backwards and felt strong arms wrapping around her waist. Alex was tackling her to the ground. The Alpha was snarling as she did this. Livewire looked down at the head of brown hair. For not being a powered being, Alex had knocked her off balance. Livewire’s omega was starting submit from the pheromones coming off of Alex as they fell onto the ground. Electricity crackled around Livewire as she slipped through the electrical current closest to her. Alex grunted as she almost face planted into the sidewalk. She looked around, pissed off. Not sure where Livewire was going to appear, Alex rushed over to Kara. 

Kara was sitting up as Alex got to her side. Livewire was a decent adversary, but she had never been able to take Kara out so easily. She looked up at Alex, whose eyes were almost black with anger. Livewire was nowhere to be found. Kara looked over Alex, she scanned the alpha for any broken bones or injuries. Alex’s heart was thundering in her chest, pumping adrenaline through her veins. As worried as Kara was about Alex, she remembered what Livewire had said.

“You’ve been using drugs?” Kara asked, her big innocent eyes looking back up into Alex’s. 

“What?” Alex was slightly confused, the hardness in her eyes softened at Kara’s look.

“Livewire… She smelt like you… She said you were using cocaine.”

“I...uhm… Kara...” Alex stammered, not sure how to respond to the news that Kara now knew she had been using. 

Before a more coherent answer came from Alex, she felt a sharp pain shudder through her body. The metal in her ribs felt like they were heating up from an external force. She looked at Kara before a shriek of pain escaped her. Kara’s eyes widened as she saw Alex start seizing, the scream that came from Alex hurting her heart. She looked behind Alex and saw Livewire standing behind her sister, hands pretty much inside of Alex through her back. Before everything went black to Alex, she saw Kara’s eyes burn red.

 

* * *

 

_Alex felt like she was floating, but it wasn’t the floating that she was used to. She wasn’t high or in Kara’s arms in the air. She felt at peace. She tried moving her limbs, but they felt heavy. Alex frowned at this, so she continued to float. Looking around, Alex noticed that she was surround by darkness. There was a tiny little white spot that was off in the distance. Squinting, Alex was tried to move towards it. The light spot got a little bit bigger. Something out of the corner of her eye caught Alex’s attention. She was able to turn herself slightly to look at what was to her right side._

_In front of her now was Kara’s apartment. She frowned again. That didn’t make sense. She had been with Kara the last time she checked. They had been fighting Livewire with Kara when she had felt the metal in her body melting. Realization dawned on Alex. She was dead. Or at least she thought she was dead. Normally there was only a light at the end of the tunnel and reliving important parts of her life. Or that was what she had been told by Clark when he had been brought back by the Justice League._

_In front of Alex, there was a memory unfolding. It was after Kara had revealed her powers. She saw herself running up to the door, knocking a little too loudly. Kara answered the door, her energy was happy and confident, very different from how she normally was. Alex’s face was washed with relief at the sight of Kara. Alex watched silently, remembering what she had been feeling after Kara had saved the plane. Something she had never realized until now, was that Kara had stopped using her powers for Alex, and she had revealed them again because Alex had been in trouble._

_Alex felt her stomach drop as the memory faded to one of her and J’onn. Alex was sitting in the corner of the detox room. J’onn sitting across from her in the white, sterile room. Alex looked at herself. She had been disheveled, her hair a long at the time. It was curled, but matted because of the sweating Alex had been doing at the time. It had been a combination of detoxing and her rut. In the memory, Alex was curled in the corner, breathing heavily, listening to what J’onn was saying._

“ _What were you thinking, Alex?” His voice had been laced with concern, “You could have died or lost your job. We both know how hard you worked to get here. I know you don’t expect this to come from me, but you are loved and cared for. What do you think Kara would do without you?”_

_The mention of Kara had sent Alex into a frenzy, lunging at J’onn. That was the end of that memory, blurring into another one. The night she and Kara had finally been together. Alex teared up at the sight and sounds of love. She wouldn’t be able to get another time like that if she was dead. Her fight or flight instincts were kicking in and she felt the tug of her limbs moving finally. The light spot had gotten larger in the time she had spent looking at her memories. Alex felt her feet hit something solid before she felt herself go into a full sprint. The darkness was getting closer, but it felt like the light was not stopping either. Alex felt her body get heavy for a moment before she was consumed by light._

 

_* * *_

 

When she opened her eyes, Alex squinted at the brightness of the lights around her. There was the soft beeping of a heart monitor beside her. She could feel the I.V in her arm as she tried to sit up. There was a heavy weight on Alex’s lap, almost impossible to move even if she wasn’t feeling as weak. The soft sound of snoring came from her lap. Alex looked down, smiling as she saw a blonde head there. Kara was passed out in her lap, wearing her normal clothes. Signature Kara Danvers knit sweater over a button up. 

Looking around, Alex noticed they were in the medical bay of the DEO. She startled slightly that Kara was here in her regular clothes. But then again, J’onn would have called family the moment something had happened to Alex. She wondered where J’onn was and what had happened to Livewire. If Alex was correct, based on the pain she was feeling in her right side and the soreness in her back, Livewire had grabbed her and coursed electricity through her body. Alex was pulled from her thoughts as Kara woke up.

Kara looked up at the slight change in Alex’s heart rate. She looked up and saw that Alex was awake. Without thinking, Kara kissed Alex deeply. Alex was stunned, whimpering a little bit from the pressure, but she kissed back. Kara pulled away, giving Alex a better look at her mate. Kara’s eyes were red and puffy, making it look like she hadn’t gotten any sleep in weeks. The brightness in her eyes was dulled with worry and some relief. 

“What happened?” Alex croaked softly. Her throat was dry and sore.

“Livewire attacked you while you were making sure I was okay,” Kara responded, “She… somehow managed to stab you through the back with her hand and grab a hold of your ribs… the replacements. She was able to use her current to heat up the metal… Livewire almost burned you from the inside out.” 

“Where is she now?” Alex asked softly, she could see the tears brimming in Kara’s eyes.

Before Kara could answer, J’onn walked into the room. His face was filled with relief at the sight of Alex being awake. Then it turned grim. “I took care of it after Kara was able to get her away from you,” J’onn replied. The tone in his voice said to not question what he had done, so Alex remained silent. “Alex, you are going to bedridden for a while. No complaints about it.” 

Alex was going to protest, but Kara nodded her head in agreement. Pouting, Alex reluctantly agreed.  J’onn nodded silently before leaving the med bay. Alex shifted uncomfortably in the bed as Kara looked at her. This was the first time she had been bedridden while around Kara. She placed her hand on top of Kara’s in her lap.

“I’m sorry,” Alex mumbled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara asked, implying she was talking about the cocaine.

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I mean it explains why you have been acting weird the past few weeks… The whole thing at CatCo… Ms.Grant still can’t get your smell out her office.” Kara smiled at the last part. “Are you done with it?”

Alex smiled weakly, “Yes, I am. I just wanted to feel something other than weak. Mom and Dad made it seem like being able to protect you was the most important thing, and I couldn’t even do that without some sort of help.”

Kara looked up from their hands, moving one to Alex’s cheek. “You have always protected me from the bullies at school, the DEO, and from embarrassment. You protected my heart as well.”

Alex smiled softly. That was something she never thought of. She was always so worried about wanting to protect Kara from physical pain, she hadn’t noticed that it meant more to Kara that she had protected her emotionally. She placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara giggled a little bit, “Now you don’t have to come to my work and make the place stink like you. Ms.Grant is grouchy every time she goes into the office. Winn thinks its funny, but you also made his desk smell really bad.”

Alex blushed fiercely as she listened to Kara. Things were going to get better. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
